


1/3: Lost&Found

by loonathevelvet



Series: LOONAVERSE: Mobius Strip [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, Murder Mystery, Mystery, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonathevelvet/pseuds/loonathevelvet
Summary: Haseul's and Yeojin's sister is gone. They don't know what that means, but Jo Yerim has disappeared, and no one seems to have any lead as to what may have happened. It's like she disappeared into thin air.Heejin, who has been studying abroad for quite a while, is definitely hiding something, and so is the local coffee shop barista, Vivi. It may be related or it may not, but with no one else willing to investigate all the loose threads, it's up to Haseul, Yeojin, and Hyunjin to find out what's really going on.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Series: LOONAVERSE: Mobius Strip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series I intend to write on my own version of the Loonaverse. I already posted the prologue to Odd Eye Circle and YYXY. They can be read in whatever order you want, they lead to the same place. There will be a "timeline" for each one of them individually at first, and then they will unite, much like the real Loona. I hope you enjoy it!

— So, I’ve heard Heejin is coming back into town. — Haseul said, walking beside Hyunjin to their university campus with a large cup of coffee in her hand. Hyunjin shifted uncomfortably.

— Yeah, I heard it too. Though I wish I hadn’t. — She started fidgeting with her hands and biting her lips.

— Have you two spoken at all since she left?

— No. I mean, kinda. We’ve messaged a couple of times but it wasn’t anything big.

— How long has she been away? — Hyunjin sighed deeply.

— I don’t know. three years, I guess. A long time. — It was Haseul’s time to sigh deeply, struggling to find the right words to say.

— It’s gonna be fine, okay? You’ve been friends since ever. It’s not going to change just because she spent some time abroad.

— I know, I know. It’s just…

Hyunjin stopped. How should she put it into words? How to even explain that you’d fallen in love with your best friend before she went off to finish her studies in a private school in France? How do you even say that you have no idea whether those feelings are there or not anymore? Did it even matter at this point? She probably barely even knew who Heejin was by now. It had just been too long.

— I just missed her, I guess, but I don’t know how it’s going to be. — She decided to say, after careful consideration.

— I understand. I’ve missed her too, but it’s gonna be alright. I promise.

Haseul was friends with Heejin too before she went away, although to a significantly minor degree. Hyunjin and Heejin were inseparable through most of their childhood and early teenage years. Haseul was a little bit older, but one of her younger sisters, Choerry, was very close to them, so the three of them spent a lot of time in Haseul’s house. She was very used to it and considered them family, and when Hyunjin got accepted to the same university as Haseul, she was glad to show her around and even welcome her in the race track team. They had become much closer now.

She would probably show Heejin around too, now that she was transferring back to their city. Haseul didn’t know why. Heejin’s parents were rich enough to get her into any university in the world, but she chose to come back. Maybe it was for their track team, which had been making headlines lately, and for which Heejin had already applied to even before arriving. Or maybe it was because she missed home. She theorized it was the latter.

— How is your sister, by the way? I haven’t heard from her in a long time, too. Is everything okay? — Hyunjin asked, trying to break the ice.

Choerry, the middle child of the Jo family, had decided to move away for college. She was a very sweet and innocent girl, which worried Haseul very much, but ultimately she knew how to take care of herself. There was nothing to be worried about.

— Well, you know her. She’s terrible in keeping in contact. I think I haven’t received a call from her in maybe a couple of weeks.

— Aren’t you worried? — Haseul shrugged.

— Nah. She’s a freshman, she’s probably just struggling to keep up with everything. I know I did in the beginning. She’ll get better at keeping in contact eventually.

Although that’s what her mouth said, Haseul had been feeling a sinister shiver down her spine for a while now. Something didn’t seem right.

But maybe she was just being paranoid.

***

After track practice, Haseul said goodbye to Hyunjin and walked over to her car, driving home with thoughts still enthralled by Heejin’s arrival and Choerry’s distancing. Everything was out of place lately. She was glad she still had Yeojin at home, at this point, although her annoying, loud little sister had been such a nuisance before. By now she almost appreciated the noise.

It was like that, lost in thoughts and driving just based off of muscle memory, that she saw the police sirens in the distance. She frowned, increasingly worried as she got closer. It looked like they were at her house.

No, wait. She was wrong. It didn’t look like they were at her house, they actually were.

She stopped her car and got out, sprinting the rest of the way home, her body being driven only by adrenaline. What were they doing there? She saw Yeojin outside, beside a cop, sobbing desperately, and sprinted faster. A cop tried to stop her getting closer, eventually, to which she screamed:

— No, no, wait, I live here, that’s my sister!

Yeojin noticed her at that point and ran to her arms. Haseul held her close, caressing her hair.

— I was waiting here for you… Mom and dad are inside… I wanted to tell you… They said… They said… And I didn’t want you to… To find out… Through cops… I don’t know.. I was waiting… — She said, sobbing, but making little to no sense.

— Yeojin, calm down. What happened? — A shiver ran down her spine as she realized what would be said before any sound reached her ears.

— They aren’t finding Choerry… She’s gone.


	2. My wishing well is running dry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time! Have you missed me? Well, maybe now I'll be able to keep up with my stuff more efficiently and be more consistent. I can only hope. I hope you like it!

It had been a month since Jo Yerim, or how they’d always called her, Choerry, had gone missing. Haseul was the one that took it the hardest. She kept going over Yeojin’s tears in her head, the police car, her parents’ look of disbelief. It was stuck there, like a bad tattoo she couldn’t get rid of, like a stain she couldn’t wash off.

She could have just laid low and everyone would have understood. She didn’t have to get in a car and drive to Choerry’s dorm every day for a week until they moved someone new into the place and stopped letting Haseul in. She didn’t have to drive through almost the entire city every day, checking every corner very carefully in search of any sign of her sister. She didn’t have to stay awake until 2 AM every day waiting for Choerry to stumble home from a long trip she forgot to warn everyone about, or for a call, or a sign. She would take anything.

But she did.

And it took its toll on her. The strain she put on her body would be outraging for anyone, even if they weren’t previously used to going to sleep and waking up early. Haseul was never quite like any other university student in that she had always managed to stay completely on top of everything (even if she often complained she didn’t). For the first time, she was feeling off the rails.

Sitting in the cafe that was closest to her campus, Haseul was now going through the local newspaper looking for any sign of her sister. She dreaded to think Choerry was dead, but she checked for any bodies found in the vicinity that were still unnamed anyway. She needed to find her, even if it wasn’t the way she wanted to. It had already been a month, and time was running out. The police weren't having any luck (although she thought they were barely looking. Since the beginning, they came with a theory that she had run away from her parents or her college debts or a boyfriend — all outrageous accusations. Choerry had no reason to run from her parents, she had entered university with a partial scholarship, and she wasn’t really into dating anyone. Maybe she had a small crush on Hyunjin but that was  _ ages _ ago), so she had, by this point, taken upon herself to look for any possible clues, including disappearances that may share some resemblance to her sister’s case. Anything. She was grasping at straws by this point.

— I haven’t seen anyone reading a newspaper in a while. At least not anyone your age.

Haseul looked up from her somber research to find a pale pink-haired girl with a bright smile and wearing the cafe’s apron. She carried a tray with Haseul’s order, a big cup of cappuccino. She was bright, pretty, and well put-together, a staggering contrast to Haseul’s dark under-eye bags and loose clothes from the month-long suffering. She felt a bit embarrassed at herself at once for being so out of it lately (even though she knew she had a reason to).

— I’m… Looking for someone. — She decided to say after a couple of seconds as the girl put her cappuccino down. 

— Oh, that’s vague. I guess you don’t want me to keep asking. — Haseul nodded slowly with an apologetic face. — Well, anyway, I’ve seen you around. You come here often, and you’re always alone. I thought I’d introduce myself. I’m Vivi.

Haseul considered for a second the reason why Vivi would be introducing herself to her. Was it because she was a usual customer, and she wanted bigger tips? Or was it because Haseul looked like such a mess she might need help? Or was Vivi just friendly? She had become nearly paranoid ever since Choerry went missing because she didn’t know what had happened to her and she didn’t know if there was someone she should fear.

Either way, Vivi didn’t appear very dangerous, so she decided to let her guard down just a little.

— I’m Haseul. I go to a university nearby.

— Oh, that makes sense! We get a lot of students here, especially at the end of the semester. — She smiled cheerfully again. — Anyway, don’t let me keep you!

After that quick distraction, Haseul went back to looking. A girl went missing nearby, but she had very clearly evaded her boyfriend (or been hurt by him), so it couldn’t have anything to do with it. A body was found. A girl in her early 20’s, 170cm. Choerry wasn’t that tall. Someone sent an anonymous letter to a loved one through the appropriate section in the newspaper saying they were fine, just needed some time. It couldn’t be Yerim, though, because the writing style was too different. 

And again, there was nothing.

She drank her cappuccino in the hopes of getting back some energy and looked out the window. How long would she have to look? She didn’t want to think about it, but she had to. When would she give up? When would she have gone far enough? She had midterms soon enough. Would she even have the energy for them? Maybe she could work out something with the professors. Maybe they’d understand. Maybe.

For how long would she stay sleepless because she couldn’t bear to sleep fearful for her sister? When would she get used to the sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach that told her she’d never see Yerim again?

From a distance, she saw Hyunjn, coming in the direction of the cafe. By this point, she was the only one who knew where to find Haseul during the afternoons. Her parents were too worried about Choerry to really pay attention to her or Yeojin (which was fair. Her mother was completely wrecked and her father was doing everything he could to force the police to do something). Yeojin spent her days locked in her bedroom, doing god knows what. It was hard to know if she was too sad to really do anything, or if she was as focused on her own somber research. All of them had their head full. And most of Haseul’s friends had by this point disappeared from her life completely (she didn’t blame them. Being around her wasn’t easy now. She was always tired and busy, and no college-aged person with a sane mind would be okay with all the crying and falling apart).

But then there was Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was an even more loyal friend that she’d expected of her, though perhaps some of it was from being best friends with Choerry through most of their childhood and being crazy worried herself. She understood Haseul’s pain, partially. But she also worried about Haseul herself, which, although annoying most times, was certainly needed.

She entered the cafe carrying her bag, filled with college books. Her eyes were also swollen, yet she did her best to hide them with makeup, something that Haseul had given up on a long time ago. Her thick black hair was separated into two low braids, and she wore a plaid shirt that was also a bit loose. But even though Hyunjin herself looked worryingly tired and thin, she looked at Haseul with an angry expression.

— You haven’t slept again, have you? — Hyunjin sat down across from Haseul.

— I don’t know how to answer this that won’t make you angry. 

Hyunjin shook her head disapprovingly as Vivi approached to ask if the newcomer wanted anything. She ordered a large cappuccino and two sandwiches, to which Haseul began to protest but was quickly interrupted by Hyunjin.

— You have to eat. I don’t care if you aren’t hungry. — Although she pretended to be angry, Haseul was grateful for Hyunjin. She missed having someone take care of her more than she was willing to admit. As soon as Vivi turned away, she moved the conversation to something else. — Did you find anything? — She pointed at the newspaper. Haseul shook her head.

— Nothing useful. Did you?

— I went through each one of her posts on every social media I could find, but there was nothing. She wasn’t worried about anything. I even looked through the friends she made in university or recently, in general, to see if any of them looked suspicious, or may have a weak alibi, or even if they complained about anything particularly outrageous. There was nothing. — She sighed. — It’s like she vanished into thin air. 

— Yeah. — Haseul was more out of it than usual, and it transpired into her voice. She was losing hope, and the fear had settled in. — It’s like she was never here in the first place. If I didn’t have her stuff at home I would be wondering if I didn’t dream of her.

They didn’t say anything else for a while, entranced in their own thoughts. Vivi came with their food and Hyunjin’s cappuccino, and they ate in complete silence. Haseul’s mind wandered to memories of her lost sister, to a time when things were fine and normal. To when Choerry’s bright smile and musical laugh cheered her breakfast every day, because she was a morning person and loved to wake up early and see the sunrise. To their stupid sisterly fights, like when Haseul couldn’t find the remote and blamed it on Yeojin, and Choerry screamed at both to stop fighting because she had homework to do. Her high grades, her passion for dance. Her weird eyes, one of them having a bright purple circle around the pupil that earned her a lot of teasing during her school years but also made her popular when the kids in her class discovered anime. She loved bats, and had a bunch of bat plushies that now sat at home untouched.

Haseul wanted to cry, so she talked to Hyunjin about something else instead.

— How’s Heejin? — Hyunjin looked down at her plate.

— She’s fine. — She took a sip of her cappuccino and completed the sentence in a whisper. — Probably.

— Hyunjin, have you not talked to her still? — She looked out the window. — This is getting ridiculous. Just talk to her, nothing will happen. You’ll probably go back to being friends as if nothing had ever happened. 

It was Hyunjin’s turn to be silent and gloomy. She thought back to before Heejin went away. All she didn’t want was to go back to the way it was before. She really didn’t want to talk about the boys Heejin had a crush on as she herself only thought of her friend, and she didn’t know yet if her own feelings were still there. Maybe she’d have to talk to Heejin to figure it out, and yes, she was pulling it off a ridiculous amount of time (it had been maybe two weeks by now). She really should check on her, and maybe tell her the news of Choerry in case she hadn’t heard it yet. She didn’t want to tell any of that to Haseul, though.

— Yeah, you’re right. I’ll try to talk to her this week. — She said instead, and she partially meant it.


	3. She looks right through me, and I turn to stone

Inside of her car, Hyunjin’s knuckles were slowly turning white from gripping the steering wheel way too hard. She had been in front of Heejin’s house, head filled with thoughts about their friendship, and what it meant to her, and how devastating it had been to lose her, when her eyes started watering and her tears and sobs made her freeze in place, not knowing either it was best to run away once more or to face her ex-best friend at last. And since she couldn’t decide, she was just… There. She couldn’t bring herself to leave just yet, and she couldn’t go knock on the door either. And as her own powerlessness against even her own emotions set in, her tears turned into sobs and she couldn’t move. 

And as soon as the faucet was open, all her feelings started to pour out uncontrolled, unchecked, unbridled. 

She thought about Haseul. She’d been off the rails for so long now, always researching Choerry’s disappearance, the big sister who’d never stop as long as there was any chance to find the missing girl alive. It had turned unhealthy long ago, but now she was starting to lose more and more weight and look more and more hollow. Her eyes always looked cold and distant, lost in time and space to wherever her sister was. And it was killing Hyunjin to see her like that. Haseul had always been strong, a fighter and a mother by nature, someone whose strength lied in the way she could carry everyone else on her back while keeping her emotions and moods in check. She could do anything and _would_ do anything for the ones she loved. People very rarely admired the power of someone who could take care of others and themselves at the same time, but Hyunjin noticed her and admired her since they were just children.

She thought about Choerry, her best friend, the dancer and one of the best runners she’d ever met, talented in most everything she did. She was always so… Bright, and warm, and like Haseul, always aware of others’ feelings. She was fragile, sometimes, one could say — but she wore her fragility on her sleeves and made it her strength. Sometimes she was thick-skinned, too. When people briefly made fun of her eyes, she cried only the first few times, then became completely unbothered. Again, she wore it on her sleeve. Hyunjin admired her too, and how extroverted she was. She could make a smile appear on anyone’s face just by being her bright positive self.

She wondered about where she was. She was alive, and Hyunjin knew as much, but couldn't tell how she knew. It was just a nagging feeling she couldn’t shake. Sometimes in her dreams she saw a black and white place, and she looked in the mirror and she was Choerry, with her purple circle around her eye being the only color in the world. But then she looked at someone, and she could see a red circle around her eye too, and she wondered what it meant.

Probably nothing but the delusions of someone who haven't really slept through the night in a long time. Her head was so filled with worry for Haseul and Choerry, and the question of whether there was someone she should fear, if Choerry had been kidnapped or killed, that she never rested.

And then there was Heejin.

Beautiful, glowing Heejin, her first love and the cause for her first heartbreak. She was probably straight, anyway, so it was for the best that she moved away to study abroad. At least, that’s what Hyunjin told herself. It had been too long now since she had come back and although Hyunjin kept lying to herself that there were no feelings left, that they’d be just friends, that it was just a damn school crush anyway, but no matter how much she tried, she could never convince herself. Maybe it was because she still dreamt about her face at night, and the thought of how it would feel if they kissed filled up her mind constantly and she always ended up drowning in them.

It was stupid, for sure, to think she could ever have a normal friendship with Heejin. She started her car and drove away from the one she loved.

As soon as she parked in front of the cafeteria where she met Haseul nearly everyday, Hyunjin spotted someone sitting at the same window seat Haseul always took. But it wasn’t her. No, it was — 

— Hyunjin! — Heejin screamed, her deep voice melting Hyunjin’s voice immediately. She was running out as fast as she could, and before Hyunjin could even react, Heejin had her face through the window of her car. — Haseul told me you’d be here. I’ve been calling you, but you didn’t pick up, and I wanted to talk to you. Wanna have some coffee? — Hyunjin was about to open her mouth to give some excuse (maybe she just stopped by to grab something and go? She was late for something?), but Heejin stopped her before she could. — Please.

And just then, she got lost in her friend’s pleading eyes again. Her big brown eyes, and her dark hair, and her vanilla scent, and her beautiful lips… She could never say no to her.

— Okay, sure. I was going to get something, anyway.

The waitress with pale pink hair put pieces of pie and enormous cups of coffee on the table as the two girls looked at each other quietly and awkwardly. It had been too long. Everything they used to be mean to each other had disappeared in time and space, and now they were something new, something not quite right. They didn’t fit together like before and this was what Hyunjin had been fearing since Heejin came back. 

— So, — Heejin started. — How have you been? I heard what happened from Haseul. How are you holding up? — Hyunjin looked down, away from her friend’s attentive gaze.

— I’m fine. I miss Choerry, I guess, but I’m fine. — She paused and glanced up very quickly before focusing on her coffee. — How have you been? How was France?

— Everything’s okay. It’s weird to be back, but in a good way, I guess. I missed a lot of things here. And I missed a lot of people.

Hyunjin had missed Heejin, too.

— Did your parents come back, too? I heard they moved to England a little after you went away. 

— Hm, no. I’m staying in an apartment by myself. — She paused briefly. Hyunjin looked up at her and found her looking around awkwardly, trying to find something to hook her gaze on. She knew that feeling well. — I was going to invite you and Choerry there, and maybe Haseul and Yeojin too, for a sleepover or something. But then when I got here the Jos weren't answering their phone, there were posters for Choerry’s disappearance everywhere, and you were avoiding me like the plague.

— I wasn't avoiding you. — She liked, almost in automatic mode. Heejin scoffed, but it was more sad than sarcastic. 

— Yes, you were. Haseul told me. You were scared that things would change or whatever.

Hyunjin deflated in her chair, feeling betrayed that Haseul had revealed something she’d never say if she could avoid it. It was hard to lose both her childhood best friends when they moved away for their studies. It was worse to know Choerry might be in danger and that Heejin was by now a distant shadow of her past. She only really had Haseul, and she couldn’t bear to think she might not even have her.

— I wasn’t afraid things would change. I know they will. I was just… Postponing things. 

Heejin reached across the table and grabbed Hyunjin’s hand, and she held it tightly. She wanted so much for that to mean more than what it did. She wanted to be brave enough to kiss Heekin and tell her everything, and maybe then she’d be able to fill the emptiness in her heart. She’d never do that, though. She just smiled shyly at Heejin instead, and hoped that she’d know. That she’d see through it.

— I’m really sorry that I did that. Can we pretend I didn’t and start again? — Heejin smiled.

— Sure. Let's start again. How have you really been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this Hyunjin focused chapter? Haseul was the main character through the prologue and the first chapter, so I wonder what all of you prefer.


End file.
